


Inconvenient Pickpocketing

by yodelingpro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean pickpockets Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Humour, I don't know, M/M, asshole au, destiel au, maybe it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodelingpro/pseuds/yodelingpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an asshole and kisses Castiel as distraction while pickpocketing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Pickpocketing

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so since I haven't posted my other story yet, here's a one shot. The story will be up this weekend, I promise. And thanks to Stacey again for editing!

Castiel Novak is annoyed and tired with the day already. He woke up late, missed the 7:30 train to work, forgot coffees for everyone at the board meeting, and tripped on the way to the elevator, sending his papers everywhere. On top of all that, a little old lady nearly started beating him with her cane when she took his compliment on her coat as a sarcastic remark. Life is peachy.

When Castiel is in the convenient store a block away from his apartment after work, he’s trying to stay awake. He pours some of the crappy coffee from the old machine into a Styrofoam cup, placing it on the counter and putting creamer and sugar in it. He stifles a yawn and takes a moment once the lid is on the cup to lean against the counter and watch the other people in the convenient store. The cashier is a woman who looks like she wants to be somewhere else. There are two teenagers who are in the corner of the store, standing in front of one the refrigerators that contain energy drinks. A man in a leather jacket is standing in front of the racks of magazines, flipping through one. 

One thing Castiel likes doing is creating stories for people. The cashier is divorced and hasn’t had a proper vacation in a few years. Her ex-husband sticks around to help pay the bills, and also because she got to keep the dog when they separated. The two teenagers go to a prep school, and even though they they’re smart enough to stay there, they hate it. They are getting mixed into the wrong crowd and haven’t been making the best choices as of late. The man in the leather jacket, the one with dirty blond hair and a tall stature, hasn’t had a night to himself in a while. He has a tragic past and has problems with long-term relationships.

Castiel wonders briefly if any of them have a backstory for him. 

He steps away from the coffee area and goes to the cashier, grabbing a Kit Kat before putting the coffee and chocolate bar on the chipped, plastic counter. He reaches into the back pocket of his black slacks and pulls out his wallet.

“Is this all?” the woman, Cindy, asks. She chews her gum obnoxiously, almost like she’s a cartoon character. 

“Yes,” Castiel says gruffly, pulling out a few crumpled ones.

Cindy rings up his items and says, “Four twenty nine.”

Castiel slides the money over. Cindy gets out the change and places the coins in Castiel’s waiting hand. “Thank you,” he says. “Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Cindy replies, going back to looking at her manicured nails once Castiel picks up his items, stuffing the chocolate bar and wallet into his trench coat’s pocket. He grips his coffee tightly as he holds the door open for someone else, and walks out of the convenient store and onto the busy streets of the sleepy city. He breathes in the late spring air, feeling it fill his lungs as he starts walking down the street, passing by quiet shops. Someone tugs on his coat before he can turn the corner to head home. He spins his head around, seeing that it’s the man from the convenient store. 

“Hello,” Castiel says, confused. Up this close, Castiel can see the splash of freckles on the other man’s face, his green eyes sparkling in the evening light. 

“Hi,” the other man says breathlessly before leaning in. His lips press against Castiel’s, and he freezes because what’s going on? Castiel protests and grumbles against the other man, attempting to pull away before being pulled back in. Soon, it’s like a spell has been cast over him, because he feels the lighting shooting through his veins, and hears the cars passing in the street, and he closes his eyes, seeing the universe behind closed lids. It’s like experiencing everything at once. Yes, Castiel is kissing a stranger, but this stranger is gripping the edges of Castiel’s coat to pull him closer, and even though this whole experience is weird, it doesn’t faze him. The man’s lips are soft and warm, and mingled with the colder-than-usual air, it feels like bliss. Castiel has been waiting for something like this to happen, because his life is so mundane and repetitive, but this man, whose name Castiel doesn’t even know, has sparked a small fire in Castiel, leaving him feeling adventurous and in need of more. 

All too soon, the charm is shattered as the man breaks away from Castiel. He doesn’t open his eyes immediately, and he hears footsteps leaving him. He looks now, and sees the stranger walking away. “W-What’s your name?” Castiel asks stupidly, not even thinking about it.

The man with the jade eyes spins around, and walks backwards while shouting, “Dean!” He grins and turns around to continue walking. 

“Dean,” Castiel breathes, a smile forming on his face. He feels like he’s going to remember Dean for a long time. Still smiling, he turns and starts walking home, shoving his hands in his pockets. He stops on the sidewalk, his grin vanishing as he feels his empty pocket. “What the hell?” he asks aloud to no one. Then it dawns on him. “Dean! You bastard!” Castiel shouts as he sprints in the direction Dean went. Yeah, he’s definitely not going to forget him.


End file.
